


Who Invited You, Romeo? 阳台上的罗密欧

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	Who Invited You, Romeo? 阳台上的罗密欧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Invited You, Romeo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643433) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

 

Steve捏了一下自己。  
  
然而那个金发男仍旧躺在自己的阳台上睡得不醒人事。  
  
Steve又捏了一下自己，然后在那个金发男没有像鬼一样凭空清失时意识到自己不是做梦。虽然Sharon早前给过自己一些布朗尼，但以她的为人，Steve相信眼前的景象并非大麻后遗症＊。然而Steve想破了头也猜不到为什么会有个陌生人睡在他的阳台上，要知道这可是有十八层楼高。（Sharon那句我问过作者：It's a marijuana joke. In the USA (and probably a few other countries) it is not uncommon for those who partake in marijuana to bake it into their brownies. So basically, Steve is saying that Sharon gave him brownies, and although he didn't think she'd put any drugs in the brownies (he doesn't believe that's within her personality), he is having a hard time coming up with an explanation for why he sees Clint other than he must be high and hallucinating.就是说有些国家喜欢用大麻加入到布朗尼里面。）  
  
“嘿。”Steve喊了一声。  
  
那男人缓缓转身，把头埋到了臂弯里。  
  
“嘿！”Steve加大音量。  
  
那男人低声嘟哝了几声，接著蜷缩成一团。  
  
Steve光火了。他睨了眼新买的浇花用水壶，动作流畅地把里面的水全倒在入侵者身上。  
  
金发男像只落汤猫一样惨叫了一声然后啪地跳起，整个人变成了OTZ状＊。  
  
“你介意告诉我你在我家露台干甚么吗？”Steve提出。  
  
金发男眨眨眼。水沿著头丝滑落到他的面颊。他像头小狗般地摇了摇头，重新盯著Steve瞧。“你知道吗，其实你真人甚至更好看。”  
  
Steve警惕地僵住了。  
  
金发男说完抽了抽眉毛。“Yeah，sorry。我这才认识到这听起来有多吓人。我只是不太习惯早起。”他伸出手。“我叫Clint Barton。”对著隔壁的阳台抬了抬下巴。“你邻居。”  
  
Steve闪烁的眼里闪过一些零碎的记忆，是有关自己和邻居Tony的对话的。“你是Tony的室友，那个住在通风口的家伙。”  
  
Clint对这个称呼表示既愤怒又委屈。“我只是爬过通风口几次，而这几次都是因为他跟你的室友就像七十年没活动过一样迫切地想要做剧烈运动可我不想观摩。怎么突然间我就成了通风口侠了？”Clint动了动手指，把Steve的注意力扯回他外延的手臂。“还有，你可以拉我一把吗？”  
  
Steve接过他的手，像拔羽毛一样不费吹灰之力就将Clint整个人拖起。而这让人惊讶：Clint有著一个美好健碓的体型，和肌肉，所以Steve原以为至少得用上一点力。  
  
“谢了。”Clint说，放开了Steve的手。  
  
Steve交叉双手，“回到我刚才的问题：你在我的露台上干嘛？”  
  
Clint挠了挠后颈，转动著活动一下僵硬的颈部肌肉。“我们的室友昨晚在我的公寓里进行野兽间的交配活动一一野兽间的我要强调。听起来真是……”Clint一面不可置信地摇了摇头。“随便啦，重点是，他们叫得像杀猪一样。我自然就投诉啦。Bucky让我到隔壁他床上睡，但你把门锁上了，所以我就从我的露台跳到你的露台，然后又发现你把后门也锁上了。”  
  
“所以你就决定睡我露台？”Steve似乎对这个解释不太满意。“为什么不睡在你自己的露台上？或者去朋友那儿？”  
  
Clint竖起一只手指，“首先，请记得连接露台的是道玻璃趟門。其次，我也頗肯定你知道Bucky和Tony不太可能只待在一間房裡。他們的裸體我已經看夠了，謝謝。你的露台比較安全。至於朋友……每当她想，Natasha可以成为一個完美的冷血婊子。當然這也是我愛她的原因之一。”  
  
Steve不知道該說些甚麼。他是不是应该問問這個叫Natasha的人？但自我防御机制叫他趕緊停下來。  
  
“怎样也好啦，”Clint把字给唱了出来，“你要邀请我进来吗？”  
  
“为甚么我要这样做？”  
  
Clint的笑容塌了下来，“Aw，c'mon。你真的舍得把一个好友留在严寒之中自生自灭？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头。“我不知道应否把你叫做好友。”  
  
Clint佯装被他于胸口处重击了一拳。“啊呜。Bucky没有说谎。你真的不会手下留情＊，是吗？。”（pull punches）  
  
Steve决定之后得好好告诫Bucky，别随便把资料透露给陌生人听，哪怕上述的陌生人是他们的邻居也不行。  
  
Clint再次咧嘴而笑。“就一杯咖啡，在我离开之前。外面冷死人了，而我整晚都在你露台上次风。”  
  
“就一杯。”Steve为Clint打开门。  
  
Clint的脸亮了起来，在跟Steve擦身而过时拍了拍他的肩。“谢了，伙计。你也像bucky所说的，像个甜心一样。”  
  
Steve嚓地红了脸。“Bucky到底天杀的说了我些甚么？”  
  
Clint挥了挥手指，用舌头发出了响亮的“哒”声。“噢不，邻居先生，你不会在为我提供晚餐之前得悉任何我所知的关于你的有趣传言。尽管……”Clint露出一个跟鲨鱼没两样的齜牙笑容。“几个甜甜圈或许可以游说我说出一些Bucky的丑闻。例如Tony只要眨眨他那眼睫毛就能让Bucky做的事可搞笑了。”  
  
Steve迟疑了。他把背后的阳台门关上，接著他带Clint到厨房去。他在其中一个橱柜前停下，伸手从壁橱里拿出了一包肉桂卷。“我这儿没有甜甜圈，这个成不？”  
  
Clint弯起嘴角，一手抓住了肉桂卷。“我想一段美妙友谊就此展开。”


End file.
